Video programming is distributed to a wide audience via direct broadcast satellite (DBS) and cable television (CATV) systems. Typically, CATV systems receive their video programming via satellite. Under certain contractual provisions, a specific programming event may be required to be "blacked out" in certain geographic areas. For example, a sports event may be restricted to areas outside of the local market for ticket sales to the live event. Therefore, present video programming delivery systems provide for geographic areas to be selectively blacked out for specific programming events.
Systems for controlling blacked out, regions by geographic designation are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,615 to Bennett et al describes a tier authorization scheme which may be used to collect subscribers into a blackout group which is assigned to a unique authorization tier. When a program or event begins, those descramblers that do not possess the proper authorization tier are prevented from decoding the received television signal and will therefore be blacked out for the program or event.
In the event that a CATV system is included in a group that is blacked out, the CATV operator desires to provide alternative programming to the CATV subscribers during the blacked out event. To do so, the CATV operator may manually switch to another available signal for the blacked out event. Often, the program provider of the blacked out event will offer alternative programming from another satellite feed during the blackout. The CATV operator sends personnel to the headend site of the CATV system to connect another satellite receiver or retune the original satellite receiver to the alternate satellite feed during the blackout. Following the blackout, the original satellite receiver may be re-connected or manually tuned back to the primary satellite feed. Manually providing alternate switching or retuning of satellite receivers during a blackout is both costly and inefficient.
It is desired to provide a system which automatically selects alternative programming for receiver/descramblers who are viewing an event which is blacked out, and return those receiver/descramblers to the original programming service following the end of the blacked out event.
A related problem exists with regard to local or demographic insertion of advertising for viewing by certain groups of subscribers. A satellite programmer may wish to provide different advertisements for different demographic groups based on geographic areas. Prior art systems for accomplishing local insertion of alternative programming use inband audio tone signalling to control special video insertion equipment. The audible tones, in addition to being annoying to CATV subscribers, do not provide for centralized control over alternative programming delivery by the original satellite programmer.